Injustice
by Winter's Star Filled Night
Summary: An error of injustice will change Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter's lives for ever. DM&HP Slash


Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property and creation of J.K.Roling and all movie rights are held by Warner Brothers. I am not breaking any laws in writing this fanfiction, I hope as it is merely for the entertainment for the masses as we await the glorious new film and book six! I receive no payment for this story.  
  
AN: Spoilers for all five books, book 5 has sadly happened in this book and well I therefore want to ask everyone to have a moments silence for the great but fallen Sirius Black. And now on with the story.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter One: Sweet injustice ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco felt himself shiver as he waited for the judge to return from his office. In the magical world the jury told the judge their verdict in private. A creak from the judge's office alerted everyone in the court that it was over. Now came the verdict; would it be guilty or non-guilty? Draco shivered once more and prayed to Merlin to grant him mercy. He had never been a death eater. Voldermort was not his master. He would betray his own blood before he became on of Voldermort slaves.  
  
"Draco Malfoy," the judge addressed him as he sat down in his seat. "Do you have anything to add?"  
  
Yes, his mind screamed! Tell them you idiot! Tell them that you never meant for Potter, Weasley and Granger to be hurt. You had been trying to help them! Just tell them it was all Voldermort's fault! Tell them about what he force Potter to do! That is evidence enough!  
  
But Draco ignored his inner voice, glancing through the blond curtain of hair that shaded his eyes. Professor Snape and Granger and Wealsey stood in the audience. Harry was still unconscious in a coma according to the Prophet but he would recover. But not in time to save him.  
  
"Draco?" The judge prompted again.  
  
"No sir. I have nothing to say." Draco said slowly looking up at the towering block where the judge sat. "But I am not stupid, I know what the jury has concluded so I ask only that I receive neither the kiss or banishment. It is too easy to be undone, by the ways of the dark arts. I ask that if they have said I am guilty of the crimes I was accused of that you punish me by death and death alone."  
  
There was gasp from the crowd. Turning on his heel he saw Granger blushing and murmur her apology. Weasley just remained stupid looking. Snape nodded at Draco acknowledging his bravery. Everyone thought Gryffindors were the brave ones, but Slytherins had there own code of bravery and to be unafraid of death was a the top of that list. At least he would die true to his Slytherin nature and upholding the Malfoy pride. Instead of rotting in prison like his father; the last two generations of Malfoys would die with honour and pride, no one could rob them of that.  
  
"Draco Malfoy, you do understand what you ask of this court, don't you?" The judge asked. Draco nodded and then bowed his head, ready to hear the fatefully words. He did not need to watch to know that the judge removed his wizard hat and placed a black square of cloth upon his grey hair. Everyone in the court would now bow their heads in respect. Though Draco caught sight of Weasley who was just bemused by it all; Granger shock her head at Weasley, despite being a muggle born she at least knew protocol. She looked up and caught his eyes for a moment. Draco briefly saw the sadness in her eyes and her apology. No matter how mad she got, Granger did not want him to pay with his life.  
  
There was no other way though. Draco took a deep breath and raised his head ready to receive the verdict. Hopefully it would be merciful. Draco was not scared of death. He was afraid though that if they punished him by the kiss or by removing his magic and banishing him to the muggle world that Voldermort would reverse it all and then force Draco in his service by threatening his father. The Malfoys had only one weakness and Voldermort was not afraid to take advantage of it.  
  
"Draco Malfoy, this court finds you guilty of attempted manslaughter, allying yourself to the wizard known as Voldermort and of being a traitor to the wizarding world." The judge declared in a booming voice that filled the court room. "As punishment, you will be taken from here to a place where you shall be put mercifully to death."  
  
Two guards guided him down from the dock. He did not look back. It was the end for Draco Malfoy. He was gone before the messenger arrived and hour later to announce that Harry Potter was awake. It had been too late for the world to hear that Draco Malfoy had been a hero. It had been too late in too many ways. 


End file.
